Need You Now
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: After the breakup, Harry and Ginny are left feeling hurt. With the fall of the Ministry and the dangers in and out of Hogwarts, all communication has been eliminated, but they both want to tell the other how they feel. Based of the song by Lady Antebelum


_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, cause' I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me, it happens all the time._

Ginny flipped through the pictures that she had collected over the year. All of them were of Harry and her. Twirling together in the Gryffindor common room, when they thought they were alone. Trying to study, but getting distracted by each other's jokes. Kissing in the snow on the pathway to Hogsmeade. There was one of the trio, with Ginny at Harry's side. Before he left with Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore was murdered.

A single, silver tear escaped Ginny's eye. She quickly wiped it away. She hated him for breaking up with her… but she still loved him.

And now, he's gone missing with her brother, and Hermione, the top three Undesirables, now. She missed them so much—Harry especially. She was worried sick about them as well. Worried if they were okay, ill, or even dead.

If Harry still thought of her…if he missed her, and still loved her, just as she did with him. For Ginny, it happens all too often. It seems as if Harry's the only thing on her mind these days.

They haven't seen each other since the wedding. All contact was cutoff, and with Snape, the Carrows, and most all of the Slytherins watching to see if they would try to contact the trio, it was hard to even think about trying.

But she has to. She has to know that Harry is okay.

But how?

_It's a quarter after one. I'm all-alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping, in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For__me__it__happens__all__the__time._

"Lumos." Harry whispered in the dark. He quickly searched for the Marauder's Map, and tapped it once.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered. His eyes grazed over the paper, until he could find Ginny's footsteps.

Harry grew a small smile on his face, as he watched Ginny walking around in the Gryffindor common room. God, how he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, the touch of her skin, the feel of her hair… God, he even missed her smell. That sweet, sweet strawberry scent that followed her everywhere she went.

He wished for some way to get in contact with her, without them being found out. Floo networks were being watched, and it's not like he could just walk into Hogwarts anymore, not like this. They couldn't be found out.

There was a rustle of bed sheets, and Harry quickly turned off the spell.

"Nox." He whispered, turning off the light that came from his wand tip. He quickly turned over, pretending to be asleep so Hermione didn't bother him.

After he knew she had went back to sleep, he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey that he had managed to sneak in. He took a good, long swig of it, and squeezed his eyes shut, as the drink burned his throat raw. He thought of Ginny, wishing she could just Apparate into the tent.

Harry wonders if Ginny thinks of him. If she still loved him. Breaking up with her was the worst thing he had ever done… but it was to protect her. She would be safer if they were separated. He couldn't imagine what might happen to her if he hadn't broken up with her… what He would to do her.

But he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Ginny tossed under her covers. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She got out of her bed, and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Memories flooded her mind, as she walked around the room. She was standing in the same spot where she and Harry shared their first kiss. Across from her was the couch where she and Harry would make an attempt to study, but end up snogging anyway. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she kept from crying. It seems as if that was all she did these days, and she didn't need another fit. She sat on the couch, and started into the fire. Her chest began to ache, as she thought of Harry.

She couldn't stop thinking of him. Everything reminded her of him. Nothing she did got him out of her mind. Thinking of him removed every feeling she had, except for her pain. But even that was losing its edge.

Ginny began scratching at her wrists, trying to feel _something._Anything would be better than feeling nothing. Blood began escaping from her wrists, as she scratched harder. Soon, she began to feel dizzy, but she kept at it.

"Ginny?" She heard someone ask. "I woke up, and you weren't in bed. I thought something had…"

The girl gasped, as she got closer to Ginny. Ginny was on the floor, in a small pool of blood that was coming from her wrists. Ginny weakly scratched at her wrist again.

"Ginny, no! We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey." The girl said, trying to pick up her friend.

She quickly ran Ginny up to McGonagall's room.

"Professor McGonagall!" She yelled, knocking on her door. "Come quick, Ginny's hurt!"

"Miss Patil, why on earth…" McGonagall said sleepily. She opened the door to he room, and gasped, looking at Ginny.

"Oh, dear," She said, taking Ginny from Pavarti's arms. She took Pavarti with her, and they ran Ginny up to the hospital ward.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Pavarti shouted. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"What, what is it, child?" Madame Pomfrey came quickly, looking alarmed. She looked from Pavarti to McGonagall, to the half-conscious Weasley in the professor's arms.

"Oh, poor child." Madame Pomfrey clicked sympathetically. She took the girl out of McGonagall's arms and and placed her in a bed. She wound up her wrists as McGonagal took Pavarti back to the common room.

"Harry…" Ginny mumbled.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't come but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh, baby, I need you now._


End file.
